Out of the Blond's Grip
by drarryderps
Summary: He wanted to be out of the blond's grip. It was just plain weird to have someone, a boy, nonetheless, hold onto him while he slept. Plain creepy. It was even creepier to have that same boy say his name while he slept. :oneshot:


_**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights over Yuuri or Wolfram, nor have I mentioned or will ever mention ever owning them.

* * *

  
_

**A/n:** Lawls. A KKM fic. Can you believe it?! Of course you can. XDD Especially if, in the anime, two MALE characters get engaged in the second episode. It's as epic as it is WTF. XDD;;

Anyway. I've been thinking about this KKM fanfic idea, not this one, that I want to work on and this is one of the scenes that I want to be in it when I write it. This is spawned from reading spoilers and finding a horrible, horrible truth in the ending that breaks my heart. TT_TT But I need to re-read the spoilers again in case I read it wrong...hopefully....

And know that this might be OOC because I've only watched up to episode 5. O.o The downloading is slow. D: I hate watching it online....hehhe...

**Warning:** Shounen-ai. Romance.

**Dedication:** Nikki. Because she's the one that got me into it and the biggest KKM fan I will ever, probaby, meet. :] And also because I pity her because her mum threw away epic posters. DD;

* * *

Out of the Blond's Grip

* * *

Sunlight shone through the thin cracks between the white curtains and the wooden frames pressed against the edges of the windows. Beams of bright light narrowly missed their way to shine onto the face of a black haired young man. Shibuya, Yuuri to be more specific. Yuuri's head was nestled onto the soft fabric and cushion of his pillow, his head creating a temporary dent that would be gone as quick as it came once his head lifted from it. He groaned and his eyelids fluttered open, regardless of whether the sun's beams touched him or not.

Groaning, he dug his face into the pillow, turning it slightly to do so. His body reacted to do the same but was constricted by thin arms that wrapped around his waist. Sighing, he lifted his head and turned towards the ceiling, blinking, trying to clear his vision, before turning to look behind him. He effortlessly, looking at a young blond that rested beside him. Undisturbed by Yuuri's awakening. Yuuri looked through half lidded eyes at the boy his mind identified as Wolfram von Bielefeld. Wolfram.

He groaned once more and let his head drop, his body putting all its weight onto the right side of his body. Closing his eyes, he could feel Wolfram pull himself closer and snuggled against Yuuri's back.

"Yuuri.......Yuuri..." Wolfram mumbled.

Yuuri's back stiffened, hearing the tone Wolfram unconsciously used to say his name. Wolfram's nose dug into his back and his arms tightened it's hold on Yuuri. Yuuri's placed his hand over Wolfram's, determined to loosen his fingers and get the blond off. His fingers dug under Wolfram's hand and tried to pry them apart from the hand under. Only to let the fingers slip by and paste themselves back onto the other. Wolfram continued to whisper his name. His voice full of affection and warmth as he mumbled each syllable.

Why could he be dreaming about?

Yuuri asked himself that and dug his face into his pillow, as if he was trying to find an answer written into the white fabric of his pillow. And what was this? Why was his chest hurting? There's absolutely no reason for this. He groaned and tugged on the blond's hands, trying to pull it off altogether. No luck. Biting his bottom lip, he forced his attention away from the words the blond whispered and thought.

How could he get out of he blond's grip?

An imaginary light bulb flicked on above his head as an idea struck him. He could just wiggle his way out! Yes! Perfect! His fingers dug in between his stomach and Wolfram's wrist, his fingers gripping the blond's wrist as he started to wiggle his hips. He could feel the his body move downward slowly as Wolfram's arms made their way up his torso. Slowly, he made his way out of the blond's grip and, eventually, succeeded in having his body free of the thin arms. He jumped up and succeeded to, whether he wanted to or not, fall off the bed and fall onto his back. He yelped and cringed when a small pain made it's way to his senses.

Covering his mouth quickly, fearing that he might wake up the blond, he peered up at the before mentioned boy to see the the blonde's arms resting against each other, tangled into themselves. His triumphant smile, which had made it's way onto his lips when he had freed himself, faltered slightly as he watched Wolfram's lips arch downwards into a frown. His name continued to leave the blond's lips, though, this time, it was filled with sadness.

It broke his heart to witness this.

Wait. Broke...his...heart. He blinked. Pain. So much pain was afflicted inside his heart, which quenched and ached in that same pain. His fingers made their way to his shirt, where it hid his chest in blue fabric. His fingers entangled themselves into the blue fabric as his fingers gripped onto it.

Why did it _hurt_ so much?

He frowned. What should he do? What _can_ he do? He sat there, his eyes downcast towards the ground, thinking. It was too painful to look and watch Wolfram. It really hurt. Suddenly, Wolfram's body jolted upwards, his vocals rising as he exclaimed,

"Yuuri!"

His eyes looked around the bed in panic. Where was Yuuri?!

"Wolfram."

He looked down and saw Yuuri sitting on the ground. Their eyes met and he felt his panic simmer down.

"I fell off the bed."

"Idiot."

Wolfram mumbled and stared at Yuuri. His fingers gripped the mattress as he looked down at the boy. He wanted to be near him _so bad._ Yuuri spread his arms apart, inviting Wolfram to get closer. He blinked when he realized his sudden actions, but smiled to himself when he realized Wolfram was in his arms. It didn't matter, not anymore.

"Yuuri."

Wolfram's voice sounded desperate, as if he had just lost Yuuri. The unthinkable idea it might have been, nonetheless, it was still thought.

"I'm right here."

"Yuuri...."

"I'm right here..."

Yuuri smiled to himself as the blond wrapped his arms around him, once again wrapped Yuuri in the blond's grip.

"Yuuri."

"I'm right here...Wolfram."

* * *

**A/n:** Wow. This is like the first time I began something, like a chapter or oneshot, and actually _finished_ it on the same day. o.o;; Also the first time I reread it and beta'd it....

Damn...they ARE OOC. Like, to the max. XDD Hope you liked it. :3 It was fluffy...

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not claim any rights over Yuuri or Wolfram, nor have I mentioned or will ever mention ever owning them._


End file.
